Tease
by ChrystalSara
Summary: Erik/Charles. First class verse. Erik undermines Charles's authority in his own house and so Charles proceeds to do some telepathic teasing only to get it thrown right back at him.


**Fandom:** X-men: first class  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Erik/Charles  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Nothing too bad, just under an 18 rating, at least this chapter will be  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Fluff. New to the Fandom dabbling, possible OOC, Un-beta'd, midnight made fic. Still, hope it'll be nice!  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Mansion!Fic. Erik undermines Charles's authority in his own house and so Charles proceeds to do some telepathic teasing only to get it thrown right back at him. [Possible second chapter if enjoyed!] Take nothing seriously and your mind will not implode!

**TEASE**

Charles is indulging in a bit of sweet mothering when Erik enters the room.

A collective of _under-their-breath_ appreciative calls from Alex and Sean for Erik to save them has him wondering what Charles could possibly be doing to cause some of the dire expressions on their faces.

It must be something horrible; their breakfast was left untouched on the table right in front of them; smelling delicious and enticing. No sane teenager would neglect that.

But then Erik looks across the room and sees.

By the kitchen sink, Charles in all his professional smartness, perfect trousers and a warm jumper and Raven in all her _human_ form, dressed in such a neat outfit of her own, arguing heatedly as Charles tries to force a thick jumper over her head.

Erik turns back to the others, eyes raised, silently requesting an explanation. "He's been at this all morning!" Alex groans in response.

Erik turns back; his eyes look to the weather outside.

He can understand what Charles is doing now. Neat as Raven's outfit is, it is short, revealing and while he pushes her to walk naked and proud in her true form, there is a chill in the mansion that morning and Charles is probably worrying for her health.

"_And theirs" _He comments to himself.

Alex and Sean are wearing similar jumpers. Erik presumes Hank must have one as well.

Nevertheless Erik feels, despite Charles's good intentions, it is time he does the children all a favour and suddenly it becomes a case of father to the rescue.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"Charles, do you think you could at least allow them to eat breakfast before smothering them in your clothes?" Erik taunts; never a better way to get Charles to listen than to try and embarrass him.

Charles freezes in his faffing; cheeks pink as he looks up at Erik, "I didn't hear you come in." He comments, not answering the question, not dignifying it with anything.

Of course Charles realises they have to eat, but if he lets them eat first, they'll be out the room before he even gets a chance to lecture them on the importance of health during cold winter weathers.

"I just did. Now, Charles," Erik demands firmly, his hand raises and the cutlery makes tinkering noises as it raises from its place. "Let the girl go, let them eat or your favourite cutlery will get hurt."

Charles looks up to that, eyes narrowing when he sees the metal cutlery across the table threatening to bend into pieces. He sends Erik a look, plainly saying, 'you wouldn't.' It starts to bend and Charles tenses.

The two have a short standoff and while Erik knows Charles could influence him into giving in, Charles finally gives instead; his face rising into a suspicious smile as he pulls the jumper away and gestures for Raven to escape.

Charles would rather not see his cutlery broken and now he had a new interest to focus on.

Raven takes her place at the table after thumping Charles upside the head for good measure and thanks Erik.

The smile on Charles's face drops and he looks humorously sour as he takes his own place at the table, his own breakfast untouched, quite like everyone else's. Erik takes a seat opposite him.

No one eats yet, there is an underlying question in the air. "It's okay now everyone, you're safe. You can eat." Erik motions towards the food.

The breath the children had been holding breaks, all of them feel secure enough to eat without being terrorized about the temperature of their body and the state of their health. Noise; laughter and conversation erupt all over the table. Everyone is happy.

_Save for Charles. _ Erik notes it quietly in his head. The man does not look happy at all.

It's not the safest place to be making thoughts, when Charles is in the room, but it's not like he can make them anywhere else. He glances over to Charles who is looking at him now.

Well this couldn't be good.

"_Save for me what, Erik?"_

* * *

><p>Erik sighs.<p>

The children take no notice.

They are used to random sounds from both Charles and Erik when they are being, otherwise, silent. It usually means they are having a private conversation with one another.

_Charles, get out of my head. You know I don't like it. _He sends a dark look Charles's way, but the other isn't even sparing him a single glance, but is instead sipping his tea.

Still, Charles does reply. "_That is not all true Erik, you are perfectly accepting of it when I present proper motivation for it." _

As if to prove a point, Erik knew he didn't have to, Charles presented to Erik a rather wonderful view- _TouchHotKissFuck- _of their escapades the previous night.

Erik clenches his cutlery. With the images, came the previous night's emotions. "_Risky Charles, real risky," _

Behind his cup, Charles was still sipping his tea. Only now, there was a playful smile on his face. Erik was mystified. Was Charles really going to play this game with the children so close at hand?

Another image enters his mind showing him exactly what Charles thought was risky; _Pressed-against-the-window; "more, more" Charles is crying out. Erik presses in, his cock going deeper into that tight heat. Sweat glistens between their bodies._

Erik has to bring his hand up to his mouth and mask a soft moan as a cough.

Charles picks up on it though, and his face turns smug as everyone looks to Erik. "See kids," Charles chides with a smirk, "if you don't dress warmly you'll get a cold like it looks like Erik is. Are you okay my friend?"

Charles is hiding his laugh badly, but the trio do not comment on it.

"Just a single cough," Erik replies firmly, "Nothing worth questioning my health over." He has this inexplicable urge to stick his tongue out, but he holds it in.

"_Don't hold your tongue in Erik, I would quite like that tongue out, all over me, licking, tasting..."_

Another image appears.

Erik is getting so openly frustrated that Alex, Raven and Sean are staring at him.

"_Really Charles, What game are we playing now?"_ Erik is sure he knows, but Charles has never been brave enough to risk their thoughts latching onto the others in the room.

Erik ignores the background noise of Raven asking if he really is ill. Charles's answer becomes apparent when another lust inducing image enters his mind, followed by emotions of petty resentment.

Erik could laugh. He really could, but he doesn't.

Charles is sulking because Erik has embarrassed him and now Charles is childishly attempting to get Erik embarrassed in the return.

Erik wants to say, 'the kids are over it Charles why can't you be.' But instead he thought it; to Charles though there wasn't much difference between the two; he could hear both forms of conversation clear enough.

Sure enough a stronger feeling presents itself to Erik, filled with dirty little images, making Erik want to give in to Charles, but he doesn't. He wants to moan, to drag Charles over the table and have mindless sex, but he doesn't.

Instead, Erik proves himself the bigger man; literally.

In his mind, he brings up a memory of them doing something so unlike them; the time when they were comparing cock sizes and they soon found Erik was bigger. _"You didn't mind in the end though did you Charles?" _ He presents an image of what happened next.

Charles' chair scraped backwards. Erik is easily pleased. Erik's smugness overwhelms Charles and his perfect outside facade falters as he splutters his drink over the table when another image assaults him.

Its okay when he's the one giving images, Charles can control his own reactions in those cases. It's a bit harder when it's Erik, he doesn't know what to prepare for.

Erik does it again, the second an image pops into his head, provided so deliciously by Charles, he sends another one back. Once more Charles has to falter and Erik can see the heat truly getting to Charles's cheeks.

"_Oh how the mighty have fallen._" Erik chides. Charles realises his loss and tries to separate their minds, but Erik commands him not to, so he does not. It is funny, how easily he will listen to Erik in moments of lust filled weakness.

Charles is horny, embarrassed and doesn't know what to do. He was so sure he would win their little game, he hadn't prepared for if he lost.

Erik smirks and leans back in his chair.

Oh how he wants Charles right then, but the satisfaction of seeing Charles so confused and unable to do anything is too great to make him act on his wants for that moment at least.

The game has of course been played before between them, just not in the presence of such embarrassment inducing factors. Usually Charles wins, because with privacy comes Erik's inability to keep in hands off Charles.

Erik knows he could be stronger in those instances, but sees no point to delay giving Charles such wonderful pleasure.

On the other hand Charles has never had to wait; Erik has always given in so quickly and Charles underestimates from it , how long he can last.

When the game ups a notch and Erik presents his final set of images, moves to make sure Charles does not try this again in front of the children, he does not count of Charles being unable to keep the thoughts between the pair of them.

Then again, he should have realized before then, Charles never was good at control when he was a libido driven mess.

The children are horrified and finally, Raven snaps, "Oh god you two get a room!"

Sure, the images the children were getting were fuzzy and blurred at best, but they got the gist and easily, red faces became the norm that morning.

The game ends for definite, Charles is completely mortified. Erik only laughs. Charles can always erase it from their minds if that's what they want and by god yes, yes it is.

* * *

><p>Later that morning Erik has Charles pressed up against the door leading into his room.<p>

Charles suppresses a moan as best he can as Erik cups him and pressures down. The children are still flying about, none the wiser about the images they had earlier seen thanks to Charles.

Charles trembles and grips the door, pressing back into Erik. He does not want it here, where the children could come at any second and see, but Erik has locked the door and is keeping it that way.

"Does it make you nervous Charles? Being so close to getting what you want, in an environment you want it in, and yet not getting it when you want?" Erik kisses along Charles's neck.

The other whimpers, nods even.

Erik likes it when he has Charles reduced to this. It means he doesn't have to worry about any more of Charles's games and they can get right down to the good part.

_Are you ready for the good part Charles? _

Charles can only moan louder as finally Erik unlocks the door and it pushes open and they stumble in.

Fin. _Perhaps_

* * *

><p>Review if you actually want me to write the punishment! This will be nothing, but pure PWP to accompany this innocent fluff! Comment even more if you want to beta whatever on earth this midnight madness is! Also... I'm obsessed with the scientist by Coldplay it suits them both so well!<p>

Also, kind of annoys me the way it is formatted, especially with line breaks, so for more fictions please visit my livejournal! KrystalSara is the username, thank you!


End file.
